Do Too, Do Not, Totally Do
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A simple, short tale of love, a moment of silliness and adoration; or how Nodoka totally does *not* love Yui with every fiber of her being, and Yui swoons over how cool Nodoka is. Is the summary confusing? Perhaps. Either way, this all sounded better in my head. Read'n Enjoy, read'n love for YuixNodoka. :3


**Do Too, Do Not, or Totally Do**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Another day, another quiet afternoon in the Hirasawa household, or for all intents and purposes, it should be called Hirasawa-Manabe.

"Ne, ne, Nodoka-chan~?" Yui Hirasawa cooed towards her companion, yet she was determined to break her personal record of six seconds balancing a mechanical pencil on her cute nose.

Nodoka Manabe's garnet eyes did not even look up from her homework. Her serene face betrayed no emotion, but her voice was gentle.

"Yes, Yui?" She replied. Her childhood friend whined adorably when the pencil fell off her nose and on her lap.

"Mou, five seconds! Almost there~!" The brunette set the pencil back down on the low table.

Nodoka's beautiful eyes rose to gaze at her friend.

"Yui, you're getting sidetracked again. Also, the G**ness world record for balancing a pencil on your nose is ** hours, either way," she spoke as nonchalantly as could be, but Yui knew Nodoka was not scolding her. The girl cutely scratched the back of her head.

"Teehee~ Silly me. Anyway, hey, Nodoka-chan, do you love me~?" Yui then spoke, a tone of playfulness and affection clear as day in her voice.

Nodoka did not even blink at the question, neither did she hesitate in the slightest in her response.

"Nope."

"Buuuu, Nodoka-chan! You're such a meanie!" Yui's pout was adorable. Nodoka grinned ever-so-slightly. Of course, Yui saw it. She _loved_ Nodoka's smile.

"Are you _suuure_ you don't love me, Nodoka-chan~?" Honey-brown eyes looked into stunning garnet with playfulness, garnet eyes that reciprocated the feeling, and then some. Yui and Nodoka were clearly having fun.

"Yes, Yui. I'm sure I don't love you. I don't love you like a lover. You're just my best friend, my childhood friend. I'm your protector, your guardian. I'm probably your soul mate. But still, that doesn't mean that I love you, that I _adore you so much_ that I would journey into the darkest valley to find you and bring you back into the light." Nodoka's eyes glimmered as she spoke, again as nonchalant as can be, and not even looking Yui in the eye. Nodoka simply looked down at her homework and supported her cheek with one palm.

All the while, Yui supported her chin on her laced fingers. Her smile was as warm and loving as it was goofy. Then, Nodoka opened one eye behind her stylish red-rimmed glasses, looking at Yui. The look in her eye, passion and love burned within.

"I don't love you so much, that I totally would _not_ bring down Heaven itself in order to protect and love you, Yui. I'm just not like that. I know you cry yourself to sleep every night thinking about me and how you feel so alone in the Light Music Club, seeing Mio-san break out of her shell thanks to Mugi-san, and how Ritsu-san has _so_ much fun teasing and being lovey-dovey with your adorable little kouhai, Azusa-san. You feel especially alone and miserable without Ui coddling you, as she's so busy with Jun-san. I don't love you, Yui. _Period~_ "

And then, Yui visibly swooned when Nodoka winked at her. The girl with glasses beamed with pride and simply looked incredibly smooth and cool, how could Yui even think about not swooning at those words of love?

"Nodoka-chan, you're so cool~! Notice me, sempai!" The brunette than literally leapt over the table they were doing their homework on to tackle Nodoka in one of her patented Yui-chan Glomps.

And if there was something Nodoka was _so_ very used to, it was Yui's affectionate glomps. This time was no different, as the wine-haired girl caught Yui in her arms and literally spun her in mid-glomp. The result of this impressive display of basic physics was simply Yui laying sprawled under Nodoka, who hovered above her childhood friend, one hand on her lovely hip and the other planted firmly next to Yui's head, idly playing with a few of the girl's rich chocolate locks that spread on the cushion beneath.

"We are the same age, Yui. I'm not your sempai. I…am your-"

"You're my waifu, of course! Nodoka-chan…I love you~ Also, I don't cry myself to sleep…because you always sleep with me. I have no reason to cry~" The girl cooed, giving Nodoka a cheeky grin and wink of her own at that last part. The garnet-eyed girl smiled with affection and moved her hand on Yui's hip to gently cup and caress her soft, blushing cheek.

"And how much do you love me, Yui? Suki? Daisuki? _Aishiteru?_ " She purred. Yui faked a thinking expression on her cute face.

"More like _wo ai ni~!"_ And with that, she wrapped one arm around Nodoka's tiny waist and brought her other hand to cup Nodoka's own cheek. She gently stroked Nodoka's bottom lip with the pad of her index finger, and then, pulled her beloved in for a deep, hot, long kiss on the lips.

The soft sounds of their impromptu make-out session filled Yui's room; hands caressing silky hair, the ruffling of clothes, the frequent union of lips and the sounds that ensued, soft, gentle coos and moans swallowed by their ardent kisses.

With a wet sound, the two young maidens broke the kiss and panted for air as they stared into each other's eyes; warm honey-brown gazing up into smoldering garnet.

"Hah…hahh…still, I totally don't love you, Yui~" Nodoka chuckled, a lyrical chime. Yui's ensuing pout was incredibly adorable. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mou, Nodoka-chan! You're such a buzz kill! You totally do too!" She blew Nodoka a raspberry.

"Nope. Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not~"

And then, after Yui raised an eyebrow, Nodoka broke character.

"Fine. I totally do too~ _Aishiteru_ , Yui."

And with that, Nodoka captured, and shared the smile of her beloved childhood friend, her lover, via a gentle kiss.

 _(Cassette tape sound) K-ON~!_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
